As a semiconductor device to be used in power conversion or the like, there is an RC-IGBT (Reverse Conducting-Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) in which an FWD (Free Wheeling Diode) is incorporated in an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor). This semiconductor device desirably has a high avalanche resistance.